


Parenting

by evelinaonline



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Humor, M/M, parents in distress, so there's a lot of marriage and engagement talk in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: Gravis must accept that being a parent includes worrying about your child's marriage - even when said child is your's boyfriend's daughter.





	Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> ... So I ship these two way too much...
> 
> Okay, it's time to give you guys some context, because this might be confusing!
> 
> I have an OC, her name is Cora, and she's Jacob's adopted daughter. I was talking with my friend Ali (clumsinessinperson) and we made a joke about these two dating aND IT KINDA HAPPENED, NOW THEY'RE CORA'S DADS-
> 
> Also kudos to Ali for giving me the idea of writing about Cora in this XD
> 
> Anyway, this is part of Ninjago Valentine's Week, a challenge I am hosting on tumblr! Today is Day Four, aka "Never Thought I'd Ship"
> 
> Day One (Friday 8/2) - First Ninjago Ship  
> Day Two (Saturday 9/2) - Crack Ship / Rare Ship  
> Day Three (Sunday 10/2) - AU Ship  
> Day Four (Monday 11/2) - Never Thought I'd Ship  
> Day Five (Tuesday 12/2) - OC Ship  
> Day Six (Wednesday 13/2) - Favorite Canon Ship  
> Day Seven (Thursday 14/2) - Favorite Non-Canon Ship
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note (as if this wasn't a long A/N already): Teddy belongs to Ali, and Ava belongs to me, Ali and Ver (xxwhisperapplexx)

 

"Master Wu asked for your help in training a child."

"Yes."

"And you adopted her."

"... Yes."

Needless to say, Gravis' first impression of Cora wasn't as positive as it could have been. It wasn't because of Cora herself - she was a great girl. What Gravis was skeptical about was Jacob's decision to raise her as his own.

There was no doubt that Jacob had a kind heart. However, it wasn't unlike him to jump into situations he couldn't control. Gravis knew that Jacob wasn't prepared to become a father, especially not on his own, yet his love for Cora suggested otherwise.

Gravis could have never imagined he'd come to call that same girl his family.

When Jacob confessed his feelings for him, he couldn't say he hadn't already known, and he certainly couldn't deny that he felt something for the master of sound too.

So they dated.

And then they broke up.

It was all going so fast, and Gravis was so confused. He was confused about his future, Jacob, he was confused about his sexuality. Yet, there wasn't a choice he regretted more than ending things with Jacob.

But Jacob had a kind heart - so they gave it another go. And this time, their relationship flourished.

Not only was Gravis happy,  _Jacob_ was happy, and Gravis couldn't ask for more. If that wasn't enough, Cora was overjoyed when she heard the news, and was nothing but supportive.

The day Cora announced she was getting married was the day that Gravis truly felt Jacob's panic as a dad.

Cora and her girlfriend, Ava, had been dating for years, and Gravis was positive Ava was the right person for Cora, yet as the date of the wedding arrived, he found it harder to shake one simple thought off his head.

_What if the wedding went wrong._

"Is everything okay, Gravy?"

Of course Jacob noticed there was something on his mind.

"No," Gravis lied, yet all it took was one glance at Jacob to realise it wasn't worth it. "Yes…"

"You can tell me," Jacob smiled at him, putting a hand on his.

"It's just, the wedding is so  _close_. I feel so unprepared."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"Yes! Don't you? I mean, it's your daughter that's getting married in just a week, I thought you'd be all panicky and stuff!"

"Woah, calm down there-"

"How do you even do it? Be a father? Cora appeared out of nowhere and you became the father she never had, and you were  _great_. I could never be there for her the way you are-"

"I'm gonna stop you there," Jacob interrupted him, holding his hand tighter. "Do you know why I'm not panicking?"

Gravis let go of a sigh. "Why?"

"Because Cora isn't."

Gravis couldn't understand - Jacob's daughter was getting married in a few days, and his explanation for keeping it together was that  _Cora_ was doing the same thing? It just didn't make sense to him.

"That's… It?"

Jacob nodded. "I mean, I'm definitely thrilled. I think I forgot where the door was once or twice out of my excitement," he chuckled. "Everything's going to be fine."

"But what if it isn't?"

Jacob's face turned stern. "You really think Cora would let the slightest mistake get in the day of her wedding?"

"I mean, no, but-"

"Gravis, she objected to Teddy's engagement simply to tell that 'it's a crime for her best friend to marry Lloyd without him wearing a fedora'. I promise you, she has already planned to ruin her own wedding  _intentionally_."

Jacob was right.

Cora wouldn't stop at anything. Even if the city burnt down, she wouldn't mind getting married flying - and Cora was  _terrified_ of heights. She'd always find a way.

"Isn't it weird that she's getting married before us though?"

Gravis didn't have time to process his own words.

He watched as Jacob's cheeks puffed, and it was the first time he lost his cool that evening. Gravis was certain it was a new record, because damn, was Jacob a nervous guy.

"You… You wanna get married?"

Even though Gravis had never thought about it before then, he was sure of the answer.

"Yes."

If Jacob had been nervous before, he was burning up now. It took him a minute to regain his senses back, back when he did, he couldn't stop grinning.

"I do too-"

"Hey, dads!"

Out of all the times Cora could enter the room, she had chosen to do so while they were having such a crucial conversation. Yet no matter how random she could be, Gravis couldn't hold a grudge against her.

"Am I… interrupting something?"

"No!" both Gravis and Jacob responded at the same time, making Cora more suspicious.

"Riiiight," Cora said, but shrugged it off. "Are you ready for our movie night?"

"We were waiting for you," Jacob explained, covering up for them. "Will you put the movie on?"

"Sure!"

Jacob nudged Gravis' arm. "We'll continue this later, okay?"

"Only if it means we're getting engaged," Gravis joked, making Jacob elbow him harder this time.

Cora's eyes widened, and she gasped louder than ever before. "So you  _are_ getting married!"

Just this once, Gravis didn't mind his daughter's teasing.


End file.
